


Third First Date

by Stariceling



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Communication, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Shin has let Sakuraba set the pace of their relationship so far. After all, Sakuraba has always been the more outgoing one. Surely he knows what he wants.It takes a conversation at the top of the Ferris wheel to get them both on the same page.
Relationships: Sakuraba Haruto/Shin Seijuurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Third First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another half-started fic from Sportsfest 2019 that I wanted to revive and finish. This one is from bonus round 2.  
> [TIME: sunset](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20899.html?thread=2796707#cmt2796707)  
> [PLACE: at the top of the ferris wheel](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20899.html?thread=2796707#cmt2796707)
> 
> This one ended up about twice as long as intended because I ended up adding some headcanons along the way. I regret nothing!  
> Hypothetically takes place before the Autumn Tournament. (I realize that Eyeshield 21 doesn't seem to believe in rest days but I'm going with it anyway. Please give our boys a chance to heal those microtears okay?)

If they were counting, this made their third attempt at a first date. The first time Sakuraba had to make a quick escape or be mobbed. The second attempt his manager had foiled with an unexpected schedule change. He’d had to go with it rather that explain the plans he had for the day.

Then there was the fact that when their romantic relationship first started Sakuraba technically wasn't supposed to be dating at all. Something about the illusion of being available. It was an idol thing, he insisted. He didn’t _want_ to hide it.

Shin hadn’t minded at first if they were confined to a few hidden kisses. Sakuraba might only lean down for the time it took to leave a peck at the corner of his mouth. Shin noticed how he held his breath in those moments, wanting and yet so shy of being caught.

The affectionate gestures Sakuraba gave him now were still private but no longer skittish. Sakuraba’s kisses had grown in confidence until he lingered long enough that Shin could absorb and enjoy the feeling. They didn’t distract each other during practice, but every time the day ended with a touch or a kiss Shin knew he wasn’t interested in going back to how things were before.

The transition had been a little strange. Sakuraba had pulled him aside to say, “I like you. I know you already know, but I wanted to confess to you properly.”

This had led to him getting completely flustered when Shin said he’d liked Sakuraba since the day they met. Sakuraba had gone out of his way to talk to him, but more importantly hadn’t stopped talking to him when he found out how Shin could swing between stoic and blunt. Within hours Shin had found himself unexpectedly drawn to that outgoing nature. He’d wanted to be close long before he had words to describe the feeling.

That belated confession had also led to this, their third first date.

They scheduled it for a rare rest day and agreed that they had time for half a day at the amusement park, which was more time than Shin had spent anywhere like this since he was in fourth grade and tagging along after his older brothers. It felt completely different to be with someone who kept smiling at him and asking if he thought this or that attraction looked fun. Maybe that was what made it feel date-like, the fact that they were paying more attention to each other than anything around them.

So far they’d had probably too much barbeque and definitely too much sugar. He’d broken a machine at the ‘test your strength’ booth (he didn’t get a prize for that), and Sakuraba had dragged him on every roller coaster they passed.

Shin appreciated the strong grip when Sakuraba held on to his arm instead of the bar, but he was surprised with himself for how he felt seeing Sakuraba after. There was something about his breathless laughter and the way he stumbled to get his feet back under him when they got off each ride that made Shin offer him a shoulder to lean on every time. He would have considered suggesting rides himself if he had to to see this side of Sakuraba.

It was hours too soon when their afternoon together dwindled to the end. The sun seemed reluctant to set, but not nearly as reluctant as Shin was to see it go. They hadn’t discussed dinner together, and he wondered if it was too late to add that to their plans. Maybe something more balanced than fair food.

Before he could say anything Sakuraba grabbed his wrist and tugged. “We can’t leave without going on the ferris wheel, right?” he insisted, pointing at the ride.

Shin was glad to go along with the suggestion. Sakuraba’s hand slipped down to squeeze his as he led Shin through the crowd. Shin’s heart never jumped quite like that even when he sprinted. He still wasn’t used to it. It was both a relief and a disappointment when they reached the line and Sakuraba dropped his hand again.

When their gondola swung away from the ground the park was lighting up for the evening below them. Beads of color outlined booths and rides like constellations. Shin suddenly understood why Sakuraba had insisted they visit the ferris wheel last.

Sakuraba switched seats so he was he was sharing Shin’s side. The bench wasn’t narrow enough to excuse how close he was, but Shin didn’t mind.

“It was nice to not be recognized by anyone for once. It feels like years since I’ve been able to just go out with you,” he commented, running one hand over his head.

When Sakuraba turned away from the view it occurred to Shin that he hadn’t seen that relaxed smile much in the last few years, either. He didn’t know why Sakuraba’s fans had stopped noticing him in public so abruptly after he quit his modeling job, but the change was obviously for the better. The clean cut was letting him focus.

(Selfishly, he hadn’t only disliked how that job left Sakuraba distracted and stretched thin. He was unsettled every time someone pointed out one of Sakuraba’s pictures. Takami had said once, “It doesn’t matter how pretty he is. No one is immune to photoshop,” as if that explained why the pictures were never quite _him.)_

At a loss for what to say, or even if he should say anything at all, Shin mimicked the gesture and rubbed his hand over Sakuraba’s hair. It was buzzed short, but was still soft under his palm. It had never occurred to him how nice it would feel to pet. When Sakuraba leaned willingly into him he kept it up.

“I didn't think you noticed the haircut,” Sakuraba laughed.

“You’ve been running your hand through your hair lately.” It would have been hard to not notice the new habit, even if he didn’t know what triggered it. Shin couldn’t miss the change in body language.

Sakuraba’s body language had changed a lot over the past year. He held himself differently than he had a few months ago. The change looked good on him.

Shin really didn’t get it when people talked about Sakuraba being attractive. He had a vague idea of Sakuraba being marketed as tall and handsome, and something about his hair and something about his face. Shin had never heard anyone say anything about the cute way he put his shoulders forward when he threw himself into something, which seemed like a glaring oversight. No one brought up the powerful arc of his spine when he really put his all into jumping to receive a pass. No one even seemed to notice the hands he had wasted so much effort to keep soft.

His hands, braced on Shin’s forearms as he leaned closer, weren’t so soft now. The forming callouses hadn’t grown deep-set and rough yet, but his skin had grown thicker and his grip was much firmer since the first time he’d touched his fingers along Shin’s jaw.

“Could I kiss you right now?”

Shin saw no reason why he shouldn’t. He shifted his hand to the back of Sakuraba’s head and drew him into a kiss.

The ferris wheel started to move again, but this time Shin wasn’t looking at the scenery spread below them as their gondola swept down and rose again, turning smoothly around and around until they paused at a new position. Sakuraba was blotting out everything else.

“I’m going for a run after dinner.”

Sakuraba had to abort his next kiss as he burst out laughing. “You don’t understand the concept of a ‘rest day,’ do you?”

“I want you to come with me.” It seemed like a good idea. He got restless not putting anything into his training for too long, and they could let the date go on a little longer.

Sakuraba’s laughter stopped dead. Shin didn’t know why. Had he read the mood wrong? He wasn’t good at that but he was usually a lot better at it with Sakuraba and he’d thought he was hearing fondness in that laugh.

“I don’t think you’ve ever asked me before.”

“I didn’t think I had to,” Shin countered. Sakuraba decided that for himself, when he wanted to. Shin would admit he liked it when Sakuraba tried to push forward and match his pace, but he wasn’t going to demand it.

Sakuraba started laughing again, but the sound was completely different this time. It caught in his chest and came out ragged. “Have you ever wanted me tagging along before? Because you’ve never asked. I know I’m not at a point where I can match you.”

“I know. There are things each of us needs to do for ourselves and things we could do together.” They could train together beyond practicing as a team, just because they wanted to. If they wanted to.

“I never thought you _wanted_ to.”

Shin wrapped his arms around Sakuraba and all but crushed the boy he loved to his chest. He felt Sakuraba gasp but didn’t let up. The sharp intake of breath thankfully broke the painful noise he’d been making.

The ferris wheel started moving once again. He didn’t know how many revolutions they had until it would be their section’s turn to disembark. He could only tighten his grip, as if holding Sakuraba like this would keep the ride from being over. It couldn’t be over yet. He felt fingers hook determinedly in the back of his shirt as if Sakuraba was holding on to the same thought.

The wheel stopped again with them at the very top. Shin let out a breath and felt Sakuraba do the same.

Sakuraba was hunched awkwardly to press his face against Shin’s shoulder, so his voice came out muddy as he said, “I mean, it’s fine. You never say ‘no’ and I know you’re too honest to even let me down easy if you weren’t interested, so I’ve never felt like you didn’t care or didn’t like me. I just never realized how it would feel to have you ask me for something.”

What should he have even asked for? Shin knew he wasn’t good at guessing other people’s needs or wants or limits. Those were things he had always thought were for Sakuraba to decide on his own. He didn’t understand many of the mental cycles Sakuraba went through. Besides, he’d wanted to kiss Sakuraba even back when the other was going through periods of avoiding him. He’d thought it was better to let Sakuraba set the pace.

He saw it as a way of showing respect. He didn’t think he was wrong, but here was Sakuraba telling him to ask.

“The first time you skipped practice I wanted to tell you not to do it again.”

“Thank you,” Sakuraba whispered.

They were both silent for a moment. Shin could tell Sakuraba had relaxed from the feeling of his slow, deep breaths.

“I don’t want our date to be over,” Shin said, testing the waters by asking for what he wanted right now rather than something safely in the past. For a long time he had trusted Sakuraba to be the one to ask for his honest opinion when he wanted it. He thought this much would be obvious, but if Sakuraba wanted him to speak more directly then he could try.

“Me either. Let’s have dinner. And a run, if you want it that much. But, Shin, you know we can have as many dates as you want. You only need to ask.”

Shin nodded. He might have liked to ask for the ride to go on even longer, to have time for more kisses to balance out the feeling of unfamiliar words. He was pretty sure Sakuraba would have wanted the same thing if it was up to them.

Later, when Sakuraba gave him a quick peck goodnight, Shin took his earlier request to heart and made it clear he wanted far more than one kiss. Sakuraba was quite happy to oblige him.


End file.
